


Baka and the Green Beast

by FooltimeFujoshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Friends With Benefits, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Just Add Ninjas, M/M, Pre-Canon, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Rival Relationship, Secret Relationship, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FooltimeFujoshi/pseuds/FooltimeFujoshi
Summary: Guy wants Kakashi. Kakashi doesn't know what he wants.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Baka and the Green Beast

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Language, nudity, death mention
> 
> Had this sitting for a while, can't guarantee updates or complete story.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Always a hit-and-run with you, eh, Kakashi?” he asked to the back of a silver-haired man sitting on the edge of the bed. The inquisitor furrowed his thick, black eyebrows and frowned slightly. Kakashi sighed as he finished pulling his shirt down over his torso, mask and headband already in place. He turned to his right to look out of the corner of his eye at the muscular man still sprawled in bed, bottom half covered with a pine green blanket, top half glistening with sweat. With his chiseled arms crossed over his defined pecs and his black, shiny hair strewn in disarray, Kakashi smiled amusedly at the way Konoha’s Noble Green Beast was pouting. Kakashi placed a consoling hand on a covered knee.

“Well, you know I’m not much for cuddling, Guy.” 

"Not much for anything besides getting your fix and bolting."

"Sorry, what did you say?" Kakashi had pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book, pretending to read.

Guy gritted his teeth and an anime vein popped. "Kakashi-!"

"I'm really enjoying this pillow talk, but I'm going to be late for my next appointment." Kakashi stood up and snapped his book shut, laughter twinkling in his eyes.

"Next appointment? With whom?!" _Whoops, might have crossed a line with that one_ , Kakashi thought.

"A shinobi doesn't kiss and tell." He couldn't help himself.

"You don't kiss, period! You've kept that damn mask on every single time we've done this." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

" _We_ haven't cuddled or kissed. Doesn't mean I don't with others," ... _even though I don't, since there are no others_ , Kakashi finished in his head. Guy narrowed his eyes.

"I know there aren't any others." Guy said flatly. He was glad he sounded more confident than he actually felt in that statement.

Kakashi sighed, partly with exasperation and partly with relief. He was glad his bluff was called since this was moving from teasing to antagonizing. He didn't want to keep this up much longer or he'd only have his books for company. "You got me," Kakashi yielded, raising his arms and shrugging.

Guy's eyes softened and his body relaxed. He didn't realize how tightly his arms had been crossed. They weren't even in an established relationship; many ninja avoided personal attachments - too much of a distraction and too easy for an enemy to exploit. Still, he couldn't help the pang of jealousy at the thought of Kakashi being with anyone else, even casually like they were. 

Suddenly, Guy let out a confident laugh, "Ha ha ha! Of course, I would be the only match for you, Kakashi, my Eternal Rival!" He instantly stood on the bed and struck a ridiculous pose as his vibrant smile shined. Kakashi blankly watched the cover fly dramatically to the side then gently flop to the ground. He turned his gaze to the completely nude man in front of him. He was forming a witticism in his head when his eyes began to linger appreciatively over certain areas of Guy's physique, stopping at more obvious aspects of his manhood. Kakashi lost his train of thought.

Guy, still posing, followed Kakashi's line of sight. "See something you like?" He turned away from Kakashi, looking over his shoulder at him and winking while pointing his knee out to the side and placing his hands on his hips. Guy's back, glute, and leg muscles flexed. Kakashi was tempted to strip off his own clothes and tackle Guy. His body was ready for more action. _No, I can't do this_ , he thought. _We go another round, we cuddle, we fall asleep, I stay over, I set a precedent, next thing I know, he's dying in my arms._ Familiar faces with grim expressions flashed in his mind. _Father. Minato-sensei. Obito. Rin. Oh God, Rin... Well, that's one way to kill the mood._

He was brought out of his mental prison at the sound of Guy shifting off the bed. Kakashi blinked, and in a moment, Guy was standing right in front of him, almost touching noses. Guy caressed Kakashi's cheek with his left hand, thumb trepidatiously tracing where mask met skin. "Kakashi..." he murmured. Guy's other hand reached around Kakashi's rear, pulled him close, and pressed his firmness against Kakashi's. Kakashi stifled a moan. "Spend the night with me. Please," Guy pleaded. Kakashi's ears felt warm upon hearing those words. This was the first time Guy had asked that in such a straightforward manner. Guy tended to phrase it in the context of a challenge ("If you lose to me, you must stay here tonight!"). Kakashi never lost, but it was all in lighthearted fun. Guy would just strengthen his resolve to win next time, and Kakashi could slip away fairly guilt-free. This time, Kakashi could tell Guy was serious. This time, the rejection would hurt. Both of them. Kakashi just wanted to pull down his mask and have their lips finally meet. To push Guy back down on the bed and have his way with him. To fall asleep and wake up in each other's arms. To walk down the street hand-in-hand. To tell him he lov-

No.

Anyone who's gotten too close to him has suffered. To care is to keep everyone at a distance. Even Guy. Especially Guy.

_Guy... FUCK, do you know how difficult this is? No, of course not. I've made sure of that. And it has to stay that way._

"Rain check," Kakashi managed to get out. Guy dropped his arms and stepped back, looking at Kakashi with doleful eyes. _I'm sorry._ Kakashi kept his poker face.

"Well, when I win our next challenge, you'll have to stay!" Guy gave his Nice Guy Pose complete with thumbs up. However, Kakashi noticed his smile didn't sparkle like usual.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kakashi drawled. He ambled towards the front door. Guy followed him partway then stopped to lean on the bedroom door frame. Kakashi slipped on his sandals in the dim lighting pouring in from the bedroom. Everything was silent. Kakashi felt like he was taking too long adjusting his sandals. He felt Guy's gaze on him and could hear Guy multiple times inhale sharply as if to say something but each time stopped himself. Kakashi was curious to know what Guy wanted to say, but he didn't want to draw out this already awkward exit. Kakashi fixed a piece of fabric around his ankle that was folded under; it felt like he was moving in slow motion.

Finally, Kakashi stood up and faced Guy, holding a hand up in farewell, other hand in his pocket. "Jaa ne," he said casually. He tried to not pay too much attention that Guy was still shamelessly flaunting his unclothed body. _Would it really be so bad to just stay over one night? It's not like Guy could get much more attached to me than he already is. No, I know Guy. It would get worse. And this is to keep my own feelings in check, too. It's a little late for that. Shut up._

Guy nodded, eyes locked on the wall just next to Kakashi's head. _Great, he won't even look at me in the face now._ Kakashi exited the apartment swiftly without saying another word. He leaned against the outside wall and looked out over the second floor balcony. The dark sky glittered with stars overhead. He held a hand to his temple and shook his head as if to dispel the inner turmoil in his mind. In the midst of a sudden gust of wind, Kakashi could hear footsteps in the breezeway adjacent to Guy's apartment. He quickly performed the Body Flicker Technique before he could be seen and began walking along the sidewalk on the ground level. Kakashi flipped open his book again and began reading by moonlight as he headed to his own apartment.


End file.
